My Confession
by wyntersun
Summary: Speed puts on a CD, and Horatio thinks of something... HC romance, songfic to Josh Groban's Song.


Title: My Confession

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own these characters sob, I did not sing nor write Josh Groban's "My Confession"… This is a sort off preparation for my fics to come. So please, don't sue… I'm poor J Dedicated to my friends who understood that I am a CSI addict: Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Anitz1054, and to my teacher, who is also a CSI fan. Also for Sophia, Ashley and all of my buddies in the AXN Message Boards

Spoilers: I don't think there are any…

Summary: A simple day in the Miami Crime Lab, Tim Speedle plays his CD, and sends an endless train of thoughts to Horatio Caine. Songfic to Josh Groban's "My Confession"… H/C romance (sort off, kinda one sided, I think…)

_My Confession_

It was the end of the day, and after a spending the entire time investigating a crime scene, Tim Speedle entered the vast crime lab of the Miami DADE PD, searching for the one thing he had been fighting with Eric Delko. The CD player…

Horatio brought it in a few days ago, thinking that their lab was too quiet… The minute he placed it on the table at the break room, he saw Speed and Eric were fighting to get their choice of music to air on the walls of the crime lab. To solve their squabble, he arranged a schedule for them. This time, it was Calleigh Duquesne's turn…

And Tim Speedle knew just the thing to bribe her…

  
  


"Tim, for the last time… NO… N.O… Now, quit bugging me!" Calleigh said as she got her cup of coffee and sat down. "Please… Calleigh… I beg you… Have mercy on my poor soul!" Speed moaned. Then, he showed her his signature puppy-dog face…

"Speed, bribe someone else… I won't exchange my day for yours… I already did…"

"Someone actually went ahead of me??? Why??? Why him… Who's he? I'll bribe him!"

Calleigh shrugged and said, "Eric…"

Speed's jaw dropped. "_ERIC_?!?! Calleigh… Why…"

"Well, bribe away…" Calleigh said as she drank her coffee.

Speed slumped into a chair and pouted. "I can't believe… Of all the people…"

Horatio Caine joined in, as he grabbed a cup of coffee and greeted them a good morning. "Why the long face Speed?" Horatio asked, as he sat down beside him. "Well, it's Calleigh's turn, and she accepted a bribe from Eric…"

"It wasn't a bribe Speed… He asked nicely…"

Horatio smiled and said, "Well, Speed… It's your lucky day… Eric's gonna be a little late… So…"

And, as if Speed was resurrected, he jumped out of his sad state and yelled, "YES!!! TIM SPEEDLE IS IN CONTROL!!!"

"Only when Eric's not around…." Calleigh reminded him. "How did he manage to convince you to give him the time?" Speed asked as he walked to the CD player. "He woke me up three in the morning… Said he won't hang up when I let him use my day…"

"Oh… I see… So that's how you 'convince'" Speed said as he wrote quotation marks in the air, "Calleigh Duquesne… Mental note to self; Wake Calleigh up in the middle of the night and annoy her to the end…" He inserted the CD to the player then made himself a steaming cup of coffee. "The lab is alive… With the sound of Speedle…" he sang.

"Speed, don't tell me that's the soundtrack for the sound of music…." Calleigh joked as Speed gave her a sarcastic look. Horatio hid his smile by simply drinking his coffee. "That's odd… It should be playing by now…" Horatio said as he looked at the player. The indicator read "CD", which meant it could not read Speed's CD.

"Damn… Let me get my …"

A ring from Speed's phone interrupted him, and as the conversation went on, both Calleigh and Horatio knew that the person on the other line was…

  
  


"No, Eric… You will not move my motorbike… It's quietly minding it's own business there… So… No… No… ERIC, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR HINEY IF YOU MOVE MY BIKE… ERIC? ERIC!"

"H, I'll get my lens cleaner ok… After I kick Eric's butt… So don't move that player or else…"

"Or else what Speed?" Horatio asked, as Speed realized he just threatened his boss…

"Or else you won't hear my wonderful CD…" Speed said, to save himself, and ran off.

  
  


Horatio and Calleigh were now alone in the break room, the silence inside surrounding them. Horatio broke this as he said, "The main reason I brought that here was to unify them, not to make them savage beasts…"

"Well, music does soothe the savage beast…" Calleigh quipped.

Horatio stood up and walked to the CD player. "Not in Miami I guess… Let's see… It's just…" He lightly hit the CD player, switched the mode from "CD" to "TAPE" then to "CD" again, and waited as it read the CD. The indicator read "1", making Horatio smile. "Hey, you fixed it Handsome…" Calleigh said. The praise made Horatio smile wider, as he thanked her and sat down.

  
  


The music played, and the intro was classical. "Speed listens to classical?" Horatio thought.

Then, Josh Groban's voice came in to full view. The song played in the break room, and Calleigh smiled as she heard the song. She said, "It's nice… I'm gonna ask Speed if I can borrow the CD… You don't mind if I leave you for a few minutes Horatio?"

"Ok…"

  
  


Calleigh left with out Horatio noticing it. The song struck him. Even the first line took him away…

_ I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_ The true love you're giving…_

It had been many times Horatio noticed Calleigh cared. She was always there beside him, to comfort him in the lonely world he was in. She showed him love that he didn't have when he was young… Yet…

_ I have ignored every blessing…_

Yet, he himself never gave it back. He merely accepted it, and he showed a give-and-take relationship; Calleigh gives, he takes.

_ I'm on my knees… Confessing…_

If only he could tell her everything… Everything he was keeping inside… However, it would be unethical… It wasn't allowed… Considering their positions… However, he wanted to tell her…

_ That I feel myself surrender_

_ Each time I see your face_

_ I am staggered by your beauty_

_ Your unassuming grace_

Everything about Calleigh made him smile. Her beauty, her caring soul… He would sometimes feel that he was in heaven when he would see her the first thing in the morning. He wanted to tell her everything…

_ And I feel my heart is turning_

_ Falling into place_

He wanted to tell her… That he was in love with her… The only woman who made him smile… Who made him happy. Who made him complete…

_ I can't hide_

_ Now hear my confession…_

He couldn't hide it anymore… But can he tell her?

_ I have been wrong about you_

_ Thought I was strong with out you…_

At first, it made him smile, seeing that someone, with a job like theirs, had a smiley, cheery attitude. It took away the gloom he felt. The grim feeling that surrounds him as he sees a crime scene… She made him feel grateful he was alive…. But if he would start noticing her, giving her care, it would be wrong… It would hurt both of them… So, he started moving slowly away from her… He sought solace from Yelina, yet it felt wrong again, as he thought of his brother… He needed her back, to return as the Horatio Caine he was before…

_ For so long, nothing can move me_

_ For so long, nothing can change me…_

Before Calleigh was even there, he was cold. He lived in a world where he was the only one existing. He was alone… But Calleigh changed all that… It was as if she was an angel, who took his hands and let him see a world, a different wold from his… A world, full of light… Full of life… Full of love…

_ Now I feel myself surrender_

_ Each time I see your face…_

_ I am captured by your beauty_

_ You're unassuming grace…_

_ And I feel my heart is turning_

_ Falling into place…_

_ I can't hide…_

_ Now hear… my confession…_

Can he tell her? Should he tell her? He knew for a fact that theirs was a forbidden love, a superior and a member of his team… But seeing her, in all her splendor and beauty….It gives him the courage to tell her.. But what if he hides it any longer… Can he last? Can the secret last? Must he confess? Or keep it to himself? He was confused… Confused, and in love at the same time… Could things get any worse?

_ You are the air that I breathe_

_ You're the ground beneath my feet_

_ When did I, start believing?_

Then it hit him… She was everything to him… She was the reason that he was still living… He helps him stand strong in hard times… If this was love he felt, why not tell her? Did she not care about him? The evidence is obvious, he tells himself. And he does care for her, from the bottom of his heart… He shouldn't hide it anymore… He should…

"Horatio?"

_ Cause I feel my self surrender_

_ Each time I see your face_

_ I am staggered by your beauty_

_ Your unassuming grace…_

And there, stood Calleigh… Horatio's inspiration, the reason… Her blond hair, a crown to her beauty, a shelter to the joyful eyes that looked at him. Her graceful moves that captured him her caring soul that cures him…

_ And I feel my heart is turning… _

_ Falling into place…_

"This is it…" Horatio thought. "It's now or never…" He was in love… Wouldn't it be better if he knows that she knew? Wouldn't it be nice that he was somehow returning what she's giving him?

_ I can't hide… Now hear…_

_ My confession…_

"Calleigh…" Horatio started. He stood up, faced her, and spilled his cup of coffee on his hand. He let out an audible cry of pain, and held his slightly burned hand. "Horatio…" Calleigh said his name with worry and took her handkerchief out of her pocket. She motioned him to sit down, as she went to the small refrigerator to get some ice. She wrapped the cubes of ice with her handkerchief, then sat down beside Horatio. She took his hand, and gently patted his burn.

"What's wrong Horatio? You seem to be distracted…" Calleigh asked. Once again, she was showing him that she cared about him, in a simple, yet for Horatio, a very meaningful way.

"Calleigh… I..." Horatio stopped. The silence was deafening for him, but he couldn't tell, he can't tell. He wanted to, but how come now , the time so perfect, and the moment so right… How come he cannot tell her?

  


But instead, his unburned hand slowly caressed her soft face. He looked into her eyes and said…

  


"I love you Calleigh…"

  
  


_ I can't hide… Now hear…_

This was it, Horatio thought. He had said the words he had meaning to say all along… Yet another dark feeling came upon him… What would she say? What would she do? Would she leave and walk away from him forever?

  
  


"Horatio…I…"

Horatio closed his eyes…

"I have been waiting for so long…"

He opened his windows to his soul, and looked at the pair which was looking at him…

  


"I love you too…"

Horatio smiled, as Calleigh gave him a small, quick kiss, and leaned on his chest….

_ My Confession…_

_The End_

_WyntersunCSIMiami_


End file.
